


Dirty

by KtheKid



Series: NSFW [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Song Lyrics, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: Blake is certain of her answer, as a rush of pink covered her features. The cat ears atop her head twitched in the lingering silence.This is the minefield she chose to walk. Carefully she stepped closer to Yang, tangling her arms around broad shoulders. Lalic and amber eyes looking as one, sealing their fate with a kiss.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928527
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_ [I don't think they understand _

_ The type of shit you into, you know _

_ You like it dirty  _

_ Fuckin' you deep, takin' pics on my phone _

_ Put you to sleep _

_ When you wake you its on] _

Yang slowly slid into her wetness. She watched as Blake center greedily took the strap-on completely. Arching into the sensation of fulfillment. A strong hand came flush to the mound of her ass, only to sooth away the pain after each strike.

Slowly the blonde peeled Blake off her faux member, waiting until she's out to the tip just to retreat back in.

Each moan created something unholy within Yang soul. She wanted more, she  _ needed _ more.

Again they came flush together, Blake arms wobbled under her weight. Her mind is beyond lost to her lust.

Yang held her hips securely, slowly grinding hers against the brunette. With each disappearance of her dildo, it made Blake moan in ecstacy.

Each moment is captured on their 'Sacred Scroll'. The scroll that holds the secrets of their nightly adventures. Containing the explicit memories of their sexual escapades.

The gushy wetness that leaked from Blake spilled onto Yang's thighs and the sheets below.

She's so close.

The blonde fought within herself to concentrate. She fought the urge to change pace.

Pulling Blake close into her embrace, she pushed deep into her center. The brunette pulled at the sheets, pushing back into the blonde's thrust in earnest.

The room felt humid, their bodies burning hot with desire. Sweat clinging to taut muscles that ached with exertion.

Slowing her pace to a halt, taking her faux member out completely. Blake whined at the loss, silently cursing Yang for her inconveniences.

The blonde started to lay on her back pulling her brunette lover atop her. She straddled her hips feeling her prodding member slide against her skin, finding its spot between her butt cheeks.

Blake took her time collecting her strength. Taking slow breaths she lifted her hips, rubbing herself along the length of her shaft. Teasing her entrance with the tip.

Their scroll copied every movement she made, each hitch of her breath, copying the fleeting moment of her dildo disappearing into her pink wetness.

Taking in much of Yang before lifting her hips to repeat her movements.

A calloused hand gilde against the smooth mound of Blake's ass, tracing the curve of her spine.

"Sit on it."

Yang's voice is low. Seductive. Her words carried power over the faunus unlike anyone else. Her words are commanding, yet the soft honey tone made it her choice.

Sliding up to the tip and back down. Feeling every vein rub against her walls, grinding down as came flush to her lover's pelvis.

The blonde watched as the faux member slid between her folds, watching how her ass jiggled with each bounce. Looking at her arch and the scars covering her back.

Dark amber eyes looked back at her. Biting on her bottom lip as she struggled to stifle a moan. Yang took a fistful of black hair, tugging lightly as Blake slowly rode her.

Yang sat up to change the view of their recording. Propping the scroll against a few pillows both Blake and Yang came into view. Her arm is wrapped around Blake to give her abandoned clit much needed attention. Rubbing the sensitive nerve until the faunus stiffened.

Blake tried to move away from the overwhelming sensation but the strength of Yang slid her back in place. A chorus of moans followed by her release, keeping the hand that brought her ecstacy in its place.

She kept her close against her chest, planting soft kisses along the nape of her neck, peppering those same kisses on her shoulders. Shushing her, calming Blake as she came down from her high.

Slowly she began to lay Blake down on her side, cautious to pull out of her but she pushed back wordlessly making her point to keep Yang inside her.

The blonde held her tight, removing the black strands of hair covering her flushed face, caressing her cheek as she made a trail of kisses to her lips.

The kiss was lazy, it held no structure. Blake tried her damndest to put forth some effort but she chose to bask in the warmth that called her.


	2. Chapter 2

_ [I'll violate all the meat on your bones _

_ Your shit gets saucy, I'll lick 'til it's gone _

_ Kiss me, I know it tastes like you _

_ You ain't done this before, but that's what we gon' do] _

"Yang! Please!" The pleas of her lover fell on deaf ears. She plans on kissing every inch of skin presented to her.

Blake can no longer remember how long she's been here, trapped under her weight.

_ "You don't have to do this." _

_ "I want to." _

_ Blake is certain of her answer, as a rush of pink covered her features. The cat ears atop her head twitched in the lingering silence. _

_ This is the minefield she chose to walk. Carefully she stepped closer to Yang, tangling her arms around broad shoulders. Lalic and amber eyes looking as one, sealing their fate with a kiss. _

Yang straddled her hips, nipping at the base of her neck, taking the up most precautions to leave love marks on her collarbone.

Cool metal searched the vast skin of her breast, teasing her way to Blake's areola. Squirming once she made contact with a dusky nipple.

Pulling at the loose tank top Yang wore, she needed certainty, the faunus needed to be grounded. Her head dizzy with anxiety, she knew her fate was slow. She knew her mind would be picked apart until the brink of insanity. She accepted her terms, spreading herself to Yang's touches.

With little hope Blake continuously instructed her lover how she wanted to be touched, giving suggestions about getting her off. But atlas Yang ran a muck. She too is eager to devour Blake and take everything for what she is worth, but the imaginary course to her passion is slow as intended.

The lower she went the more Blake molded herself into the bed, searching for purchase within the sheets.

The burning memory of purple hickies trailed the wild yellow mane, moving between her thighs drove her crazy. Truly marking Blake as hers.

Blowing cool air on her heated core caused the brunette to jump. Curling her toes in anticipation, may death take her if her orgasm doesn't.

Blake whimpers of I love you's and pleas are rewarded with wet kisses leading from her ankles up to her thighs. Throwing one leg over her right shoulder while her left hand holds down the other.

Blake is slick with her juices, her puffy lips ached with want. Ready to be used, ready to be fucked senselessly.

"You okay?" Yang's voice is low and dry.

She shook her head yes in response, panting heavily through her response of 'I'm ready'. A dark chuckle left Yang's throat before licking longingly at her core, collecting everything that spilled from her. Blake thighs quivered with each touch of her lips, squirming around that talented tongue, skilled on teasing her, skilled on wanting her to beg for more, and the blonde never was the one to disappoint.

Yang was gentle, careful to traverse the length of her slit to engulf her, sucking on the aching nub between her lips.

Blake hips jerked into the sensation, moaning recklessly into the pillow that failed to hide them. Groaning as a thick finger played at her entrance, pulling at the sheets harder, preparing herself for the long awaited assault of hunger, greed, love. 

Again Yang's finger prodded at her entrance, teasing the light resistance, slowly her digit entered her fully. Dull nails pulling at toned shoulders, leaving red trails in her wake.

Moving her finger out to the first knuckle, she buried herself back in, circling the walls of her core, shyly grazing her g-spot with every stroke inside her.

The faunus screamed, crying out for more once she felt her lover retreat. Slowly Yang eased the attention on her clit, lapping back down to her nectar, the blonde entered her.

Her tongue inching its way in as her velvet walls adjusted to the larger appendage between her.

A soundless scream left Blake as her back lifted off the mattress. She tried to pull away from the intensity that ensued, but her grip is strong. Her body is now the property of Yang.

The faunus bit at her hand, pulling at her sensitive nipples yet there was nothing she could do to quell the electricity that shot up her spine.

Scattered hands searched for her lover's. Interlacing her hand with cold metal, Blake's right hand grabbed a fist full of tangled yellow curls. A bold decision she'll soon regret.

Yang waited for Blake to have a secure hold on her before stopping in her tracks to ease out, and descend back in. She hissed at the sudden stretch, moaning louder the deeper she went. Flattening out her tongue to lick at her walls thoroughly, to carefully stroke the deepest parts of her.

Amber eyes lulled into the back of its skull as screams bounced off the ceiling. She struggled to rut into the sensation, to find her release. Yang knew what she needed and was merciful to give it to her.

A calloused thumb brushing against her clit, each passing of her thumb caused more of her juices spilled free. More screams to drown out any thoughts but her.

The knot in her stomach tightened, reality losing its hold on Blake as she clutched onto Yang as her orgasm rippled through her.

Blake's excitement dripped down the blonde's chin, giving her the excuse to lick her clean. Slurping at her wet slit to collect anything she may have missed. The grip she held on Yang kept her in place. Shaking as she continued full sail to her second.

Butterfly kisses soon found their way to her real lips to share the taste of her. Sucking on the tongue that entered her mouth, nipping at plump lips before they released for air.

Looking deep into warm red eyes, Blake gave one lasting kiss before nuzzling in the crook of Yang's neck, letting her world descend into darkness.


End file.
